winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Musa/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle Tumblr inline orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Italian) The secret of alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea Tumblr inline orxd32e06O1qbnh4c 500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Italian) Tumblr inline orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Italian) Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) The swamp monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Heart of a Fairy.png|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Tumblr inline orxd5fuby31qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Italian) Tumblr nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) King nobody.png|Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) The Shaab Stone.png|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Magazine Christmas) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine Years 2006) WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Magazine) |-|Season 3= Ghosts.png|Issue 33: Ghosts WCM33.jpg|Issue 33: Ghosts (Alt. Italian) A Story of Knights and Ladies.png|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies Together Again.png|Issue 37: Together Again Musa's Enterprise.png|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise The King Of Rock.png|Issue 39: The King of Rock WCM46.jpg|Issue 46: Mission to Andros (Magazine) WCM49.jpg|Issue 49: Love Betrayed (Magazine) WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Magazine) WCM52.jpg|Issue 52: Infernal Concoction (Magazine)* WCMI58.jpg|Issue 58: The Magic Child (Magazine) |-|Season 4= Temptations.png|Issue 55: Temptations Red Devils.png|Issue 57: Red Devils Future Adventures.png|Issue 60: Future Adventures Stormy Skies.png|Issue 62: Stormy Skies The Dispute.png|Issue 66: The Dispute Magix Virus.png|Issue 67: Magix Virus Tumblr ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCMI72.jpg|Issue 72: High Tide (Magazine) Perfume and Magic.png|Issue 73: Perfume and Magic WCMI77.jpg|Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments (Magazine) Old Doors New Mysteries.png|Issue 80: Old Doors, New Mysteries (Russian) WCMI83.jpg|Issue 83: Monsters of Stone (Magazine) Celos y Enigmas.png|Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy (Spanish) WCM85.png|Issue 85: Bad Dreams Pequeños Deseos.png|Issue 89: Little Wishes (Spanish) WCM90.jpg|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith Aventura en Zenith.png|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith (Spanish) WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires La Maldición del Planeta Stalax.png|Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow (Spanish) WCM95.jpg|Issue 95: The Source of Light WCM97.png|Issue 97: The Dark Dimension WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM102.jpg|Issue 102: Winx Music Tour - An Enchanted Melody |-|Season 5= WCM106.png|Issue 106: The Mysterious Island WCM110.png|Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea WCM115.jpg|Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros WCM116.jpg|Issue 116: The Flute of the Shaman |-|Season 6= WCM120.jpg|Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM127.jpg|Issue 127: The Legend of the Lanturn WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts WCM130.jpg|Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party WCM134.jpg|Issue 134: Kiko's Courage WCM135.jpg|Issue 135: The Magic of Food WCM137.jpg|Issue 137: The Flower Thief |-|Season 7= WCM139.jpg|Issue 139: Surprise Party! WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM142.jpg|Issue 142: The Pearl of the Seas WCM145.jpg|Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog WCM147.jpg|Issue 147: The Sand MiniWorld WCM148.jpg|Issue 148: Winx Summer Camp WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM151.jpg|Issue 151: The Disappearance of Alfea WCM152.jpg|Issue 152: Friends Forever WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix WCM154.jpg|Issue 154: The Red Princess |-|Season 8= WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades WCM183.jpg|Issue 183: Dancing on the Water WCM187.jpg|Issue 187: The Fairy Night |-|Volumes= Vol.3 - The Magic of Friendship.jpg|Vol.3 - The Magic of Friendship Vol.8 - Magic in the Air.jpg|Vol.8 - Magic in the Air Winx Club - Magic Collection.jpg|Winx Club - Magic Collection Winx - Friends Forever.jpg|Winx - Friends Forever World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM158.jpg|Issue 158: The Charity Race WCM160.jpg|Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea WCM164.jpg|Issue 164: The Ice Land WCM166.jpg|Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM171.jpg|Issue 171: In the World of Dreams WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) WCM176.jpg|Issue 176: It's Showtime! Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= All Mighty Power of Nature.jpg|The girls defending themselves. TSOF - Spell 3.png|"With our will may reality change! Whatever the presents have become may they transformed again!" Prisoner of the Dark (3).jpg|Kiko found Bloom. Prisoner of the Dark (4).jpg|Bloom is freed. The Swamp Monster (5).jpg|The monster reveals itself. The Swamp Monster (6).jpg|Musa sees Darcy and Riven together. The Swamp Monster (8).jpg|Musa thinking about Mitril. Vgg.png|Musa's nightmare. JfBp43.png|Bloom's friends surprising her at the White Horse. JfBp27.png|"The signs of time must disappear. Clean and shiny it must return!" Revelationp40.png|The Winx attacking the monster. DFp36.png|Flora, Tecna, and Musa transform to fight off the Army of Darkness. AAEp7.png|Musa goes to talk to Riven. AAEp15.png|Musa tries to break up the fight. AAEp32.png|The Winx discussing the situation. AAEp43.png|Musa runs out to look for Mitril. AAEp44.png|Musa watches Mitril's ship take off. ReflectedImagesSpell.png|"All life in front has passed by, yet in the mirror they might still lie. So what you reflected and have not neglected, please show us! You must, though, it belongs to the past!" KNp1.png|Musa organizing the ancient books for Barbatea. KNp7.png|Musa and "Riven" almost kiss. KNp12.png|The Winx sneaking into the library. KNp22.png|Musa plays the melody and the girls warp into King Nobody's prison realm. KNp26.png|Musa finds Tecna and King Nobody together. TGoBp3 clean.png|The Winx arrive in Bloom's home. TGoBp8.png|The Winx try to pitch up a tent. Screenshot 65.png|"Move the walls a lot, with all of the space you got! You have to widen, too, the others will follow soon! Without saving furnish and decorate; make all true to see and contemplate!" Screenshot 66.png|"Come, oh ghost of the earl of old. Appear before us and do as you are told!" |-|Season 2= Guardian of Dreams p7.png|The girls try to calm Stella down. Guardian of Dreams p15.png|Palladium calling the girls and Faragonda into the infirmary. Guardian of Dreams p20.png|The Winx read the magic note. Guardian of Dreams p35.png|Aisha's nightmares?! MotLp11.png|A drawing of Aisha and the Winx. MotLp23.png|The Winx and Specialists visit the pixies. Evil Wind p25.png|The Winx return to their dorm. Evil Wind p30.png|Bloom breaks the bad news to the girls. Evil Wind p31.png|The Winx prepare to find the source. Shaab Stone p21.png|The Winx gather up with the Specialists. Treason p6.png|The Winx excited for their Sunday hangout with the boys! Treason p13.png|A witch points out Helia as "the man who let the Shaab Stone be stolen." RotTG p14.png|The Winx and Specialists enjoy themselves as Icy scornfully watches. RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently. LaL p1.png|The Winx find Tecna in a panic. LaL p5.png|The Winx accompany Tecna to talk to her father. TSoD p1.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out by the lake. TSoD p5.png|Everyone takes a moment to assess the crash. TSoD p11.png|The Winx leave as class ends. TSoD p15.png|Bloom storms into her dorm, surprising the rest of the Winx. TSoD p18.png|Musa arguing with Griselda. TSoD p22.png|The Winx and Specialists return to the crash site. TSoD p33.png|Meeting up with the pixies. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Musa